


School’s Angel

by yanrenist



Series: Curiouscat drabbles [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, highschool zhengkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: Xukun has always been a bit impulsive which is why he can’t stop himself from suddenly kissing his history partner





	School’s Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouscat soft prompt. I have like 3 More of these to write. Enjoy the word vomit

Xukun glances at the clock and sighs for what seems like the 50th time in the last 30 minutes.  _ “Just 20 minutes to go kun just 20 more minutes and you’re out of here” _ He thinks to himself. 

 

It’s the last period of the day, Xukun is exhausted, he just wants to go home and take a long nap. His history teacher just keeps rambling on and on about the rise of communism in China. In all honesty Xukun could care less about all this, it’s not like he plans on majoring in anything history related in the future.

 

“Cai Xukun and Zhu Zhengting will the last pair. You have the last 10 minutes of class to sit with your partners and get to know each other if you don’t already.”

 

Xukun startles out of his musings at the sound of his name. He looks up at the teacher in front of the class confused as to why his name was called along with the school’s angel.

 

While Xukun’s busy looking around hoping to ask one of his friends in the class what was going on, Zhengting approaches him.

 

“Hey Xukun is it? I guess you’re stuck with me for the next two weeks”, Zhengting states with a little smile.

 

“Not to sound like I wasn’t paying attention or anything but why am I stuck with you for two weeks?”, Xukun asks.

 

Zhengting sighs, “The teacher paired us together for a presentation on one of the topics we’ve been learning in class all semester.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I hope that won’t be a problem I want us to get along so we can both get high marks. It is a huge part of our grade”, Zhengting says shyly. He’s a bit worried Xukun doesn’t like him because of his lackluster reaction to the news of being partnered with him. Zhengting isn’t too sure of how to deal with people who don’t like him. He’s always been told by all his friends and family he’s very sociable and lovable even to outsiders.

 

“No it’s not a problem I just wasn’t expecting it”, Xukun finally responds.

 

Zhengting lets out a sigh of relief, “Ok good. So where would you like to meet up for the project? My house is free this evening my parents won’t be home till late at night”, He offers hopefully.

 

“That’s fine then. We can just meet up outside the school and go over together”, Xukun agrees.

  
  


Before they know it ten minutes has flown by, the  bell rings and school is over.

 

“So I’m just going to go get my stuff from my locker I’ll see you in a bit”, Zhengting says as he packs his books.

 

Xukun nods in response busy packing his unused books as well.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive to Zhengting’s house is short and quiet, neither boy knowing what to really say to each other.

 

Zhengting interrupts the silence once they’re inside his home, “We’re going to work on the presentation in my room it’s more comfortable there. Do you want me to bring up any snacks or drinks?”

 

“Yea sure that’d be cool”, Xukun responds breaking out of his observation of the other boy’s home.

 

Zhengting quickly grabs some chips and pop from his pantry before leading his classmate upstairs to his room.

 

Zhengting’s room is very bright and open, it has a big balcony letting the natural light of the daytime shine in. He has a desk in one corner of his room that holds his laptop and he uses for studying at times. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable”, Zhengting offers as he walks into the room with Xukun trailing behind him.

 

They both decide silently on sitting across from one another on Zhengting’s large bed. Zhengting opens up his laptop to make researching for the presentation a tad easier.

 

“So what topic do you think we should cover?”, Zhengting questions his quiet partner.

 

“I’m not really sure I think whatever you pick will be fine”, Xukun shrugs.

 

“Alright then how about the history of communism and how it made its way into China? It’s a very broad subject so I think we shouldn’t have a problem finding information on it”, Zhengting offers.

 

Xukun nods, “That’s fine with me.”

 

Zhengting goes on to assign both of them different sections of the topic to work on. He says it makes it quicker because they finish the researching portion in a shorter time, Xukun has no disagreements.

 

They both get to working silently, Zhengting on his laptop, Xukun in his textbooks. While zhengting seems focused on his part, Xukun is distracted, he keeps glancing up at the other frequently.

 

Xukun finds himself unable to focus on the presence of the school’s most beloved angel. The rumors about how innocent and sweet the other boy is have always intrigued him. Xukun can clearly see where the innocent part stems from, Zhengting looks like a real life angel, all soft delicate and pretty features. He’s almost unreal.

 

Xukun looks a little closer at his partner, observing him intently. Zhengting’s eyebrows are furrowed., his sparkling eyes roaming the bright laptop screen, his pouty pink lips pursed in concentration, light brown hair falling slightly above his eyes.  _ “He certainly is pretty like I always knew he was pretty but he’s somehow even prettier up close” _ , Xukun muses to himself.

 

Xukun’s interest the other boy has always been somewhat of his own little secret, not even his closest friends were aware of it. He’s not sure exactly why he’s so interested in the other because he’s never had any conversations with him until today. But yet he finds himself lost in thought, wondering how the nicknamed angel would react if Xukun were to kiss him.

 

Xukun has been a little impulsive so it’s no surprise when he moves closer to his partner. The other boy startling out his researching by the sudden movement. Zhengting looks adorably confused as Xukun pushes his laptop to the side. 

 

“What are you-“, Zhengting’s questioning is cut off by Xukun leaning in to kiss him. The kiss is light at first, Xukun tentatively moving his lips against the frozen ones of his partner. Unexpectedly Zhengting begins to kiss back, he kisses deeply leaning more into the kiss as if begging for more. 

 

Xukun pulls back, opening his eyes to see Zhengting’s glossy lips slightly open panting to catch his breathe, as he slowly opens his eyes trying to clear off the daze from the sudden kiss. 

 

“I’m sorry”, Xukun apologizes breaking the tense silence between them.

 

“For what?”, Zhengting wonders his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“For you know kissing you just now out of the blue without asking”, Xukun explains.

 

“But I liked it”, Zhengting replies, “I kissed you back instead of pushing you away there’s nothing to be sorry about Xukun.”

 

“Oh...so you liked it?”, Xukun says with a hint of a smirk on his face.

 

“Yea i May or May not have a huge crush on you even tho you didn’t know who I was till today”, confesses a fidgety Zhengting.

 

“Hold on first of all everyone knows who you are including me you’re the school’s angel I’m always hearing people talking about how innocent and sweet you are. Second of all you have a crush on me???”, Xukun responds flabbergasted at the news.

 

“Oh I hate that title “school’s angel” please I’m the farthest thing from an angel and yes I have a crush on you Xukun”, Zhengting rolls his eyes.

 

“I don’t know I think the title is fitting. You look like how I’d imagine an angel to look, very pretty and almost ethereal”, Xukun muses, “also I have a crush on you too.”

 

Zhengting feels his face reddening at the compliment and confession, “so what does this mean now? Do we date or just pretend this never happened?”

 

“I think it means you should be my boyfriend, angel”, Xukun says pulling the other boy into his lap by his waist.

 

“Your boyfriend? Hmm I’m not sure about that we haven’t even gone on a date”, Zhengting teases.

 

“First date this Saturday we’re going to a carnival. Cmon angel I know you want this as much as I do”, Xukun offers with a smirk.

 

“When you say it like that how can I possibly resist also stop calling angel”, Zhengting relents trying to hold back a smile.

 

“But I like the name it fits you so well and you’re my angel now not the school’s”, Xukun pouts at Zhengting hoping to wear him down.

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes for what seems like the nth time and sighs, “Fine but only you’re allowed to call me that.”

 

Xukun cheers, “Boyfriend privilege is real”. 

  
  


Zhengting can’t help but break into a smile thinking  _ “Boyfriend I like the sound of that”. _

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on @yanjiebot if you want I’m nice


End file.
